


I Will Never Abandon You

by allec_rameht



Category: McFly
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-26
Updated: 2009-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "Agora, a um passo a menos para a morte, sobre o precipício nebuloso, livrar-se-á do erro de sua vida, do vício dos lábios de Tom."
Relationships: Tom Fletcher/Danny Jones





	I Will Never Abandon You

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-reader: Mah
> 
> Nota Da Autora: fic escrita na época que eu tinha fascínio por suicídio e finais felizes. Por isso é meio bléh

Um vento gélido soprava e bagunçava os cabelos castanhos de Daniel. Ele queria isso, mas algo o prendia em terra firme. Ele não queria amá-lo, não podia viver sem ele ou com ele. Era uma mistura de sentimentos que permanecia em sua mente, como um furacão, destruindo tudo o que havia de são em sua cabeça.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou trêmulo. Rezava para não chorar. O rosto do outro aparecera no escuro, sorrindo, mostrando sua adorável covinha em uma única bochecha. Pontadas martelavam suas têmporas. A blusa de frio índigo não funcionava, sua pele sardenta continuava gelada, e ele tremia – não pelo frio, mas era uma desculpa a si mesmo.

Deu um passo para frente e abriu os olhos. Não agüentava esse pecado correndo em suas veias; não suportava a lástima de substituir sua sombra e segui-lo aonde quer que vá, porém, se tudo sair como havia planejado, não mais. Agora, a um passo a menos para a morte, sobre o precipício nebuloso, livrar-se-á do erro de sua vida, do vício dos lábios de Tom.

Preparar-ia-se para a liberdade de sua alma quando escuta um sussurro gritar pelo seu apelido. Não demonstrou abalo, mas por dentro estremeceu. Aquela voz tão suave e pecaminosa. Continuou imóvel quando uma mão tocou seu ombro. Uma pequena lágrima escorreu timidamente em sua bochecha.

“Vá embora”, foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer. Doía falar, doía sequer viver. Amava-o tanto, mas era tão errado isso.

“Danny, por favor, não me abandone. Eu o amo tanto que machuca. Por favor, não faça uma besteira. Não me deixe”, confessou o loiro, posicionando-se ao lado do moreno.

“Eu tenho que fazer isso, Tom. Tenho que me livrar dessa culpa, desse amor”, observava o crepúsculo.

“Se você fizer isso, terei que fazer também”, Daniel virou-se, com seus cabelos ondulados dançando com a brisa que caminhava entre os dois corpos ali presentes.

“Você não pode.”, disse Danny desesperado. Tom virou-se também para o outro, encarando-o com seus pequenos olhos castanhos. Para o moreno, Thomas era perfeito. Desde a estrela tatuada em seu peito, até a grande cova que se encontrava em uma de suas bochechas rosadas em contraste com sua pele alva; e odiava quando o chamavam de gordo por causa do excesso de saliência que há em cada uma das faces.

“Por que não?”, entrelaçou sua mão com uma de Danny e este não pôde controlar que um esboço de um sorriso escapasse por entre seus lábios. Seu nariz começara a formigar e seus olhos se abrasavam.

“Porque eu amo você”, olhou para suas mãos juntas. Estava enleado, mas tinha certeza do que acabara de dizer.

“Então por que ainda tenta fugir de mim?”, perguntou acariciando a macia mão de Danny com seu dedão. Não cansava de tocar sua pele sardenta.

“Pelo mesmo motivo”, tentou engolir o nó, em vão.

“Não se prive tanto, não tente ser perfeito para todos. Porque perfeição depende de cada pessoa. E para mim, você é perfeito e não pecador, já que o pecado, para muitos, é o antônimo da perfeição. O amor não é um pecado, Danny”, outra lágrima rolou no semblante do moreno.

“Eu não...”, fungou negando freqüentemente com a cabeça. Soluçou e fechou os olhos. Sentiu lábios que já estava tão familiarizado encostarem-se aos seus, e mãos grandes tocaram em sua face, soltando sua mão. Lábios abrindo-se e línguas começando a se tocar, reconhecer. Tom rezava para que Danny esquecesse a história de suicídio e Danny queria saciar seu vício.

Pararam o beijo após alguns segundos, mas a boca de Tom estava tão próxima da de Danny. Umedeceu seus lábios olhando nos olhos do moreno.

“Não me abandone”, implorou mais uma vez, sentindo as mãos de Daniel próximas de sua orelha, encostadas em seu pescoço e com o indicador de uma delas brincando com uma pequena mecha loura.

“Se eu não me suicidar, promete que não vai me largar, nunca?”, perguntou timidamente.

“Nunca, querido”, sorriu Tom, mostrando sua covinha; Danny não pôde não sorrir. “Eu o amo tanto”, completou o loiro soltando uma lágrima. “Tanto que mal cabe em um único coração”, fora o moreno quem chorou. “Não chore”, pediu, beijando uma lágrima que estava descendo em sua bochecha onde havia milhares de sardas.

“Eu amo tanto você também, Tom. Eu pecaria cada dia se fosse com você. E tendo a certeza que nunca me deixaria sozinho no escuro”, fungou.

“Nunca abandonaria o amor da minha vida”, selou, Tom, seus lábios.


End file.
